


Rilaya Oneshots

by SimplySwen



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated Rilaya one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rilaya Oneshots

Rilaya Oneshots 

You don't know when it happens. You don't know when the moment was that you looked at your best friend and realized you were in love with her.You think it was that time you watched her kiss Roger Rick, the sicking rage that boiled in your veins was the first time you realized that you felt something for her. The second revelation came when you were crying over Josh and she held you and told you that you were beautiful,kind, and that she loved you and you wished at the moment that she loved you like you love her. The last moment that lead you to realize you were in love with her was your freshman year of college when you and the gang had got drunk and in your drunken stupor you two had kissed and her lips were so soft and she tasted like honey and peach and you wanted that moment to last forever. So no, you don't know exactly when you fell in love with her all you know is that now, as your gays are both now 25 and you sit here attending her wedding to Ranger Rick you feel you whole world collapsing around you as you realize that she was never yours, you don't get to be hurt and jealous and put on a fake smile even though you fell your heart breaking into a million pieces. She is your world and you love her, but you're not him and you never will be. You don't know when you when it happened, but it did. You fell for your best friend.


End file.
